<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Street Rat to Harem Boy by Ruggels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520778">Street Rat to Harem Boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruggels/pseuds/Ruggels'>Ruggels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aladdin (1992)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Denied orgasm, First Time, Harem, M/M, Oral, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, aladdin bottom, jafar top</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,084</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruggels/pseuds/Ruggels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aladdin is a street rat, before one day trying to pick pocket Jafar the Vizier of Agrabah. Caught and facing death, the child surprises Jafar and he takes him to be a servant boy to his harem men, whom he doesn't notice again for 10 years when he finds him dancing with one of his favorite harem boys and he has to have him. </p>
<p>Aladdin x Jafar<br/>Aladiin x Jafar x original character<br/>Aladdin is 18 in this fic</p>
<p>Is mostly just a Porn with small amount of Plot fic. Looking at 2/3 chapters</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aladdin/Jafar (Disney)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Disney Slash</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Street Rat to Harem Boy</p>
<p>Chapter 1</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(I am using the Disney cartoon idea of characters not the new adaptation) </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jafar was angry. Slamming the door shut behind him as he entered his person wing of the palace. Walking straight past the rooms set aside for his office, even though he needed to do work. He wasn’t in the mood and went straight to the door that hid his harem behind. Young men lounged and laughed as they talked between each other or quietly read their books. Younger boys saw to their needs. They noticed his entrance and the young boys disappeared out the back as his harem put aside their books and games and set their attention on him. But his gaze was already on his favourite. Aladdin stood in the small gym area set in the corner. He liked his men fit and trim. They didn’t need to have six packs or the huge muscles they were not his guards. But he didn’t want flab either. Aladdin had not noticed his entrance and pulled down on the weights his back muscles clenching and bunching, sweat glistening along his skin. He was clad in only a skimpy pair of shorts, his arse tight as the muscles worked under the skin. One of his harem boys opened his mouth but Jafar silence him with a wave of his hand, he wanted to take the chance to ogle Aladdin while he didn’t know he was there remembering how he even got the young man in the first place.<br/><br/></p>
<p>(Ten years ago)</p>
<p><br/>Jafar sneered as he looked over the markets, it was messy and crowded like usual, the filthy brats of the merchants and citizens running wild. He wasn’t here to do his own shopping, why would he lower himself to come down to the streets to do that when he could just send of the palace servants to pick up whatever he needed. No today he had to be here, tomorrow the Princess Jasmine was turning five and the Sultan wanted to show her to the citizens of Agrabar for the first time since her birth and he had to prepare the way that the procession was to take. His lip twisted into another sneer, the girl didn’t matter, after her mother had died in child birth producing only a girl, he had managed after some time to convince the Sultan that he was to remarry. He had a new wife and a son with another child along the way, but the Sultan insisted on spoiling the girl, he even wanted to buy the brat a pet tiger. He sighed he was going to have fun arranging the betrothal of a spoilt teenager when the time came. Suddenly his thoughts changed as he felt as slight almost non-existent tug of his robes. His staff swung around and it collided into the fool that was trying to rob him. Turning with the swing he heard a grunt and the would-be thief lay on the ground a large bump starting to form on his head where Jafar had hit him, if it had been an adult it would have hit them in their stomach.  </p>
<p>“Sorry Jafar,” Razoul rushed over and grabbed the boy by the small bit of shirt and pulled him up to his feet, the brat snarling at the huge captain of his guard. “I shall dispose of the boy myself,” the man drew his large sword.</p>
<p>Jafar watched as the boy hardly flinched, two more guards grabbed his arms and held him tight, as Razoul circled him raising his sword to dispose of the thief. But there was no fear in the child’s eyes, no begging or pleading, no useless or false promises of being good and not doing it again came from the boy, who couldn’t be any more than five maybe six.</p>
<p>“Wait,” he called as the sword started its descent down, and Razoul barely managed to stop the blade before it severed the boys head from his shoulders. A grudging amount of respect filled him. He walked over, “What’s your name boy?”</p>
<p>Black eyes peered up at him from under that black mated filthy hair. “Aladdin,” the boy answered.</p>
<p>Jafar merely glanced over the boy again caught the colour red peeping from his pocket in the boy’s pants. Patting his pocket, he felt that his purse was gone. This boy had managed to pick pocket him, and almost got away with it. When caught, he had no pleas for mercy, for he knew he wouldn’t get any. He stared at the boy a bit longer, defiant eyes stared back at him, big guts for a child. That made his decision. “Take him to my rooms, give him to Ahmad,” he stated to the men holding the child, before glancing once more at the boy before turning back to the procession he was organising, allowing the boy to keep his prize, he hardly had any coins in his purse anyway.</p>
<p>It was ten years before he set eyes on the boy again.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Music filled the hall as he walked towards his harem, he was tired and wanted nothing more than some time to relax with one or two of his men. Laughter filtered, and he frowned he didn’t recognise that laugh, he was going to be apocalyptically angry if he found a strange man in his rooms and his boys ‘entertaining’ him. Wanting to see what was going on he slipped silently into his rooms his eyes darting around, trying to catch the intruder. When he heard the laugh again and his eyes snapped to the middle of the room, two men, one of his harem boys, Nasir, in his sheer silks danced, one of the servant boys in the open vest and slim but sturdy plain fabric danced with him. Jet black hair framed a thin but well-defined face, jet black eyes shone as he spun and twisted with the harem boy, plump lips pulled into a smile as he laughed again. Well-muscled arms went up into the air as he spun and clapped his hands, lifting and pulling apart the servant tunic showing off more of the hair free long line of his torso. Jafar felt his pants growing tighter at the site of the beautiful servant boy, why hadn’t he seen him before?</p>
<p>He stepped into the room and the singing and dancing stopped at the musicians stopped playing and everyone turned towards him, as the servant boy and his dancing partner stopped turning as saw him, his harem boy fell into the half bow as they servant dropped to his knees and pressed his head against the floor. Walking forward he stopped in front of the servant and pushed the toy of his shoe under his chin and lifted his face up, he really was gorgeous.</p>
<p>“What’s you name boy?” he asked.</p>
<p>Ahmed the head of the servant boys came forward, but Jafar shot him a look and he stopped.</p>
<p>“Aladdin,” the teen answered.</p>
<p>That named sparked something in his memory, and he frowned, “Where have I seen you before?”</p>
<p>Aladdin hesitated his eyes flicking to Ahmed, who waved his hand as if saying hurry up. Aladdin licked his lips as he sat up, his legs folded under him, and hands neatly folded in his lap. “I- I was the boy that you picked up from the streets, ten years ago.”</p>
<p>Jafar smirked, “Yes, you tried and pick pocketed me, I remember.” Jafar looked over him, that ratty street rat had filled out so well. “How old are you?”</p>
<p>“Eighteen My Lord.”</p>
<p>Jafar almost blinked in surprise, he didn’t look that old after all. Glancing once more over Aladdin he knew he wanted him. “Stand,” he snapped.</p>
<p>Aladdin leapt to his feet with ease, his head lowered slightly showing deference, the young man coming up to his shoulders in height.  </p>
<p>“I want you Aladdin, I want to turn you into one of my harem boys, and I want to fuck you tonight.” He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of that jet-black hair and pulled back, making his eyes come up, a gasp slipping from those plump lips. “This is your one and only chance to say no. If you agree you will become one of my boys and you will be apart of my harem, no one can touch you apart from me or those I allow.”  </p>
<p>Aladdin’s eyes flickered from him to Ahmed to Nasir and back to him. He nodded as much as the fingers clenched in his hair. That tongue flicked out to wet his lips, “yes,” he whispered, “Yes my Lord I want to be yours.”</p>
<p>Jafar pulled him forward and into a kiss, it was unskilled and a thrill went through Jafar, even those his boys came to him never mounted a real cock before, they came trained and skilled, this young man was sloppy in his attempts to kiss him back and the idea of this boy, somehow growing up in a harem was untainted. That made him pause and pull back, “Have you ever been fucked before?” he asked, he allowed some of his more special boys to fuck the servants.</p>
<p>Aladdin blushed, “No my Lord, never,” his eyes flickered to Nasir again.</p>
<p>Jafar followed the look to Nasir, who grinned at him, “I wanted to, but Aladdin said no.” The young man shrugged.</p>
<p>“I want you now, I want to fuck you into my bed, as you moan for more of my cock.” Jafar growled down into Aladdin’s ear, the breathing of the young man hitched for a moment, and he licked his lips again in what seemed anticipation and even a bit of fear. “Don’t worry, I will not hurt you.” Jafar let his fingers go from clenched to running gentle though his hair before dropping and tugging on his hand to take him into his rooms.</p>
<p>“My Lord, I’m sorry, but he isn’t clean,” Ahmed stepped forward.</p>
<p>“What?” Jafar turned to him, angry that his head of servants was trying to stop him from fucking the gorgeous man. “He said he hasn’t fucked anyone and if he had any sexual diseases you wouldn’t have let him anywhere near my boys.” He growled to the man.</p>
<p>Ahmed shook his head, “No my Lord I didn’t mean that, I meant he isn’t clean or ready for you, he hasn’t had an enema ever in his life.”</p>
<p>That made Jafar pause, in his lust for the man he had forgotten that he demanded that his harem always be clean and ready for his use, he loathed getting filth on him during sex. He nodded, “Take him, make sure he is ready for me, but keep him in servant clothes, and don’t prep him to much.” He turned away from Aladdin and back to Nasir. Pulling him against him hard and kissing him as Ahmed led Aladdin away to get ready for him.</p>
<p>Nasir kissed him back those sinful lips knew exactly what he wanted and what he liked. Nasir was a foreigner, skin was black, his hair tight ringlets on his head, and tall almost as tall as him, he normally preferred his men shorter but Nasir had intrigued him, in the line up for potential harem boys. “You said you wanted him?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Nasir threw his head back as Jafar worked his way along his neck, nipping and biting.</p>
<p>“I want you to prepare him for me. I want to watch as he comes part under that sinful tongue of yours, as you rim him and open him for me with your fingers. But don’t let him come, if he needs it put a cock ring on him.”</p>
<p>Nasir rocked against him, their hard cocks pressing against each other, one through sheer silks which hid nothing and the other through heavy robes. “And what will you be doing while watching this?” Nasir grinned as he slipped his hands into his robes and began tugging them off.</p>
<p>“Kamil will be sucking me, as I watch my cum dripping back out along your thighs.”</p>
<p>Nasir shivered, “Well what are we waiting for then?” He started stripping Jafar properly, Kamil coming forward at the sound of his name.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Aladdin followed Ahmed into the back rooms, and towards the baths, the older man listing off what he should and shouldn’t do, when bedding with Jafar. It was very overwhelming all the information, and he wondered what he had gotten himself into. He had said yes remembering the happy and goofy smiles the harem boys had whenever the came back from being fucked by Jafar and the relaxation after. Ahmed turned to face him and saw the apprehension on Aladdin’s face. “He won’t hurt you, if there is pain, and there will be a little the first few times till your body gets used to having a cock inside of you, just whimper or show signs of the pain, he will let your body adjust, he doesn’t want his boys in pain, unless you do something really stupid to annoy him and he is punishing you.” Ahmed led him to the large bathroom and he stripped quickly at Ahmed snap of his fingers and moved into the stall, he had seen the harems boys do this so many times he knew what to do, kneeling on the pad placed for this very reason, he bent over, blushing as he arse went high into the air.</p>
<p>“This will feel uncomfortable,” Ahmed grabbed a clean and ready to go enema bag. As he oiled the tip, and pushed it slowly inside of him. Aladdin grunted as the water began to flow into him, it was a weird sensation.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Jafar grunted as he pushed in and out of Nasir, the man moaning, his head thrown back, his legs trembling at each thrust hit his prostate, sweat dripped off both of them as he ploughed into the well-used, but still snug arse. “Such a good boy,” he growled as he leant down hands running along the clenched stomach, and grabbing Nasir’s bouncing hard cock and pulling it several times, the cries that came from Nasir’s mouth was beautiful, “Please Jafar, please,” he whimpered, eyes half lidded met his as he mewled as another hard thrust slammed into his prostate. “Please, can I come?” he begged.</p>
<p>“Not until I have,” Jafar let go of the long black cock and began thrusting even harder, he wanted to get his harsh fucking out of the way first, there was no way an untrained hole could take this kind of battering. “How should I take him, the first time?” He grinned down at Nasir, before lifting his hips higher and folding him in two more, leaning over him and staring down into lust glazed eyes. The moans of his harem boys all around as they either sucked or rubbed on each other cocks, as he had told them they couldn’t mount each other that night. “Like this watching as his eyes widen as he feels me spilt him open for the first time, my cock driving in deeper than anything else ever has.” Nasir moaned under him, his hips rocking back into his thrusts. “Or on his side?” he grunted as he was coming closer to his end, “Letting the depth be more controlled.”</p>
<p>Nasir shook his head, letting go of his legs where he was holding behind his knees, “No, you laying down, and letting him mount himself on you,” Nasir reached up and pulled Jafar tighter onto him, his thrusts getting shallower cause of it. “Imagine him, timid in his movements as he puts your cock against his entrance for the first time, the little gasps as he begins his slid down onto you,” Nasir grunted as Jafar pulled back up, and shoved in harder and harder, “his- moans, as he fucks himself, - ah fuck Jafar, fuck,” his head going back as his body clenched, his hand going down to clench at the base of his cock to stop the oncoming orgasm. But Jafar was close was well, imaging Aladdin impaling himself onto him, he grabbed Nasir’s hand and pulled it away from his cock, before grabbing it himself and began pumping it hard and fast. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nasir screamed as he came, cum shooting up and painting his own black skin with white drops as Jafar grunted and came, hot cum splashing against the quivering walls that clenched around him. The pair panted still joined till Jafar pulled back and allowed a few of the harem boys clean him off with damp cloths and offer him drinks. Several moved to clean off the still quivering mess that was Nasir, “stop I like him like this all debauched looking.” So, the boys backed off and he sat down on another lounge chair like he had just fucked Nasir on, but this one wasn’t drenched in sweat.</p>
<p>“Set one of the beds up in the middle of the room,” he ordered as he laid down, letting his heart settle down, and he took a drink as the servants came back in and reset the room to how he wanted it. He would take Aladdin the same way he did all his boys for the first time in front of the whole harem.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Next Chapter will be Jafar and Nasir finally getting his hands on Aladdin</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aladdin picked at his clean set of servant clothes, he stood at the entrance back into the main area of the harem, but he hesitated. “Go on,” Ahmed pushed him softly, “Jafar doesn’t like being made to wait.”</p><p>Taking a deep shuddering breath in, Aladdin stepped out into the room, his eyes immediately falling onto Jafar, who was wrapped in a soft robe reclining back on a lounge chair sipping at a cup as he conversed with a few of the harem boys. Skirting around the bed in the middle of the room, he moved over to Jafar his bare feet not making a sound on the padded floor. Jafar’s eyes turned onto him and he felt his breath in his throat hitch. It was true the man was not the most handsome man in the world, the beautiful men in this room alone proved that. But where they had beauty, Jafar had power, there was something about him, even without his stately robes and turban he excluded power. He took the last few steps and went to kneel beside the couch when Jafar put his hand out against his stomach and stopped him. “My Lord?” he asked softly.</p><p>“No” Jafar put his cup down, “You are to call me Jafar now,” he sat up and Aladdin’s nipples where in line with his face. “You’re gorgeous,” he whispered, but Aladdin still heard it and he blushed slightly. Jafar chuckled and pulled Aladdin down onto his lap, the youth straddling him awkwardly. Aladdin’s hands timidly resting on his shoulders, barely touching before he lifted them off again and lowered them down to his side, where they waivered in the air, Jafar grabbed his hands gently and placed them on his sides, “You can touch me,” he said softly as he reached up and caressed the soft skin of Aladdin’s face, before grabbing his chin in a soft pinch and lowered it down to his mouth. Aladdin startled slightly at the press of the lips against his before he mewled slightly and kissed back, his hands grabbing slightly harder on the sides of Jafar. He kisses back, opening his lips as Jafar’s tongue slipped along his lips, and he mewled harder as the tongue invaded his mouth, his tongue pressing back against it. He climbed higher onto Jafar, pushing against the strong torso, his cock starting to grow hard in his pants, when suddenly Jafar pulled back from their kiss and went to his neck, his mewls got louder as that devilish tongue and teeth made marks along his neck, he tilted his head to make more room for the man, as he ground down onto the hard lap under him, his hands running up the man’s back.</p><p>Jafar chuckled at the young man, as felt Aladdin’s hardening cock pushing against his stomach, and the mewls from his lips where causing him to shiver with lust. Pulling his mouth away from the now hickey covered side of the neck, he tugged and pulled off the servant tunic and threw it to the side, before he lowered his mouth once more to the well defined torso and began to lick, suck and nibble his way across it, delighting in the sounds that he was pulling from the young man. Enjoying the rolling of the hips against his torso, he wasn’t even sure in Aladdin realised what he was doing, his eyes half lidded and head thrown back as he was enjoying Jafar’s administrations, especially when he sucked and bit down on his nipples.</p><p>The bed creaked and Jafar pulled back and watched as Nasir reclined back, his hand working up and down that beautiful length of black cock. Looking up at the men in his lap, he slapped his side of the leg gently, but enough to pull Aladdin out of whatever high he was in. Owlish black eyes blinked down at him. “Nasir, is going to get you ready for me, be a good boy for him,” he slapped Aladdin’s arse this time, what he could reach of it anyway, as the young man shakily climbed off his lap and turned to see Nasir laid back on the bed, his hand outstretched for him to take.</p><p>Aladdin smiled and he moved over to him, he wasn’t embarrassed by the state Nasir was in, he had been in and around the harem for ten years, there wasn’t a body part hard or soft he hadn’t seen. Taking the offered hand Nasir helped him onto the bed, body supple, he allowed Nasir to arrange him on the bed, laying on his back, side facing towards Jafar. Who was still sitting, watching them closely. His eyes watching as Nasir ran his hands over the kiss marked chest, his dark skin looking so good against Aladdin’s paler skin. The boy’s skin would most likely be burnt brown if he had lived his life on the street, but cause he had the luxury of indoor life it was a beautiful creamy brown. Nasir had his eyes on Jafar as he worked his way over the already marked chest, getting Aladdin back into the headspace he was in before, not that that was hard, the man was already moaning, his hips pressing up against his body where he laid on him, slowly he made his way down following the beautiful abs, licking the small amount of hair that lay at the top of his heavy servant pants, he began to pull them down. Aladdin hard cock bouncing up as it came free. Nasir chuckled his voice deepened with this own arousal, he had wanted Aladdin for what felt like ages and here he was spread for him, moaning cause of his mouth. Quickly he stripped the pants off and dropped them over the side of the bed.</p><p>“Aladdin,” Jafar spoke, Aladdin opened his eyes and turned his head to the side, as Jafar walked to the bed, his cock standing hard and proud jutting from his hips, Jafar’s robe open to the sides. “You shed the servant’s garb today”, he leant over and kissed Aladdin. “From now on you will be wearing the silks of my boys,” he said as he pulled free of the kiss, Aladdin’s eyes falling straight back to his cock. “You may kiss it,” he rocked his hips forward, and a tentative Aladdin twisted almost kicking Nasir, as he turned over, and shifted forward, his eyes locked onto the hard cock. Leaning in he could smell the strong musk that surrounded Jafar’s sex and he kissed the head of it, feeling courageous he stuck his tongue out and licked the head. Jafar smiled as he watched Aladdin kitten lick the head of his cock, Nasir wasn’t being idle either, his hands roaming Aladdin’s back kissing along the base of spine, as he slowly spread Aladdin’s legs, resting his weight on the bed. Nasir waiting nor Jafar to give the nod, when he got it, Jafar pulled his hips back just in case and it was a good thing to, Nasir pulled Aladdin’s cheeks apart and he lapped at the pink bud. Aladdin’s head snapped back, his eyes wide as the largest moan came from him.</p><p>All Jafar’s boys laid around the room, chuckled at his response to his first time getting rimmed, they had all been at the receiving side of Nasir’s tongue and it was amazing.</p><p>Aladdin mewled as he felt the hot tongue lap at his entrance, and he mewled, he didn’t realise it could feel as good as this. His cock was already hard and heavy as he rutted against the sheets of the bed, he wanted to cum, and he whimpered. Nasir pulled back, and Aladdin cried out at the loss of contact, without realising it, he wiggled his arse back towards Nasir, wanting more. Nasir chuckled, “I’ll be back, just let me put this on,” he grabbed the cock ring on the bed beside him and he got Aladdin to tilt his hips more giving him access and he slipped the ring on tightening it in place under his balls. Aladdin moaned at the tight feeling and he looked up at Jafar a pleading expression already on his face.</p><p>Jafar smiled down on him, “Can’t have you cumming to soon,” he bent over and gave Aladdin a kiss, before breaking apart and moving back to his lounge and lying back, waving his hand to Kamil, who laid down between his legs much like Nasir was with Aladdin and began to suck on his hard length. Taking his attention off the pair on the bed, he stroked his fingers through Kamil’s beautiful chocolate coloured hair, his green eyes staring up at him as he worked this mouth up and down, his tongue ever moving against his length, till he pushed himself up on his arms slightly and sucked Jafar all the way into his throat, till his lips tickled against his pubic hair. Jafar moaned and bucked slightly, Kamil was his best deep throater.</p><p>A squeal from the bed, turned his attention back to Aladdin, whose eyes were starting to roll in his head, his mouth open, drool staining the sheets under him, he was kneeling his head and torso on the bed as Nasir kept his hips high in the air, his mouth sucking at his hole as he worked a finger into him.</p><p>Aladdin squealed, as he felt the first finger make its way into his body it didn’t hurt, it actually felt wonderful as he moved back pushing for more. Nasir laughed against his arse, the vibrations making his body tingle and his eyes rolled more, he couldn’t see the room anymore apart from splashes of colour, suddenly as second finger was moving its way inside of him and he starting bucking his hips, anything to make contact for his straining and weeping cock. “Please,” he begged.</p><p>Nasir pulled back for a fresh breath of air, his two fingers still working inside the clenching hole, “Please what?” he asked</p><p>“More,” Aladdin begged, “please more.”</p><p>Nasir grinned as he gave him his wish delving back licking the quivering hole around his fingers, he pulled them out and dipped three into the oil pot at his knees, Aladdin whimpered, “It’s okay I’m coming back,” he rolled the three oiled fingers against the already wet hole before pushing them in. Aladdin jerked at the extra stretch, Nasir paused for a moment allowing Aladdin to get used to the burn, as he slowly licked and sucked on the heavy hanging balls, the mewls coming from Aladdin picking up as he pulled on into his mouth, his tongue feeling the testicle inside the sack, before letting it slip free of his mouth and he did the same for the second one. By now Aladdin’s channel had loosened slightly and was actually clamping up and down on his fingers, feeling like it was trying to pull him in even more. Slowly he pumped his fingers in and out scissoring them as he went. He looked across to Jafar who was fucking into Kamil’s mouth, but he was watching them.</p><p>“He’s ready?” Jafar asked, at Nasir’s nod, he pulled himself free of Kamil’s mouth and stalked to the bed shedding the robe as he went, Kamil’s saliva gleaming on his cock. Climbing onto the bed behind Nasir, he pressed his hard length against the black man’s arse, as he leant over and his fingers probing the wet and now loose arse. “Well done Nasir,” he licked Nasir’s ear and the man mewled and pressed back against his hard cock. Jafar chuckled darkly, “You’ve had your turn,” he pulled back and slapped Nasir’s arse hard, before pushing him, so he laid down beside Aladdin, who still had his arse high in the air, whimpering and begging for someone to touch him. Jafar pushed against Aladdin, his hands on either side of his hips as he let his cock drag over the hole that was opening and closing trying to grab his cock and pull him into his body. “Do you want me like this, plunging my cock into you like this, on your hands and knees moaning like a bitch in heat?” He grabbed a fist full of Aladdin’s hair and pulled him up, his other arm wrapping around his torso to help support his weight, till Aladdin’s back was flush with his chest, still grinding his cock between those plump arse cheeks. “Well do you?” he growled biting Aladdin’s ear.</p><p>“Yes,” Aladdin wailed as he tried to wiggle his hips, he wanted that feeling back inside of him, it felt so good to feel Nasir’s fingers inside of him, he wanted more. Gasping as the head of Jafar’s cock cause his rim and slipped minutely inside. He tried to shove back, but Jafar stilled his hips and pulled back, Aladdin mewled at the loss before he was suddenly spun around and he placed on top of Nasir, his back resting against Nasir’s as Jafar rearranged his legs so they draped over Nasir’s who spread them and held his legs wide, exposing his arse to Jafar. Nasir’s cock was prodding into the small of his back as he wiggled and mewled, Nasir’s arms surrounding him and he whispered against his ear, “Shhh, calm, you will get to his feel his wonderful cock soon,” he said as he watched Jafar oil his cock.</p><p>Aladdin mewled his eyes locked onto Jafar’s hand as he spread oil over himself and spread his legs wider as the man settled between them. “Beg for it?” the man asked of him.</p><p>“Please,” Aladdin bucked his hips up.</p><p>“Hmm, got to do better than that,” Jafar told him as he rubbed his head over the trembling hole.</p><p>“Please Jafar, please fuck me with your cock,” Aladdin begged his voice loud. Suddenly he screamed as Jafar plunged inside of him, bottoming out in one thrust. His eyes rolled in his head as his body tensed up, it didn’t hurt, no it felt fucking fantastic. A voice pulled at his thoughts of pure pleasure.</p><p>“Breathe Aladdin, that’s it breathe,” Nasir rubbed his arms up and down the tensed torso.</p><p>Aladdin drew a shaky breath and another, before he looked down his body to Jafar, “Move, please?” he begged, his hips starting to rock. The man chuckled and he could feel it vibrate through into the cock inside of him, it felt so right to have the man inside him. Suddenly he felt the drag of the cock pulling out before suddenly pushing back into him, pulling a wailing moan from his throat, Jafar started slow and steady before he built up speed, amazed at how well Aladdin was taking his first cock. He fucked him harder and harder, till sweat was rolling off him and down dripping over Aladdin and Nasir underneath, whose hand had wrapped around to Aladdin’s hard cock flushed pink.</p><p>Aladdin didn’t think it could get any better when suddenly a hard hand was pulling and tugging on his hard-neglected shaft. He began to push harder back between the cock pummelling into him and the hand on his. Soon the pair stopped moving watching as Aladdin did all the work pushing back and forth between the pair of him, his mouth wide open gasping and moaning, his eyes closed, when he started to shuddered, his cock twitching wildly, as Jafar felt his insides clench hard down around him, fluttering, almost making him cum there on the spot, but he held it off, till Aladdin calmed down and his eyes fluttered open. “Wh-what was that?” he croaked.</p><p>“That was a dry orgasm,” Jafar placed his hand over Nasir’s and squeezed, “I told you, no cumming till I say you can.”</p><p>Aladdin whimpered, he wanted to cum, he needed to cum, but soon he was back to moaning and enjoying the pleasure of Jafar using his body. He dry came twice more, the last time was out of nowhere no build up nothing, just a sudden explosion, as Jafar grinned, “Your prostate,” he heard him say from behind his rolled back eyes. He was a trembling mess when Jafar finally slipped the ring from him, and he didn’t even really need Nasir’s hard pull on it, when Jafar said, “Cum my pets,” as he grunted.</p><p>Aladdin’s world turned white as he screamed, his head throwing back as his cock erupted, the feeling of Jafar’s hot cum splashing inside of him and Nasir’s painting his back, kept him coming, till he gasped and his world went from white to black.  </p><p>Nasir was grinning as he panted, still holding Aladdin secure as he felt him slump against him, he looked down to where Jafar was still joined. “I think you wore him out.”</p><p>Jafar just grunted as he pulled himself free with a squelch, cum dribbling out following his exit. “He did well,” Jafar stood back off the bed, before circling around to Nasir’s head, leaning over he kissed Nasir softly and gently, before turning Aladdin’s limp head and kissed him on the forehead. “Take care of him,” he said to Nasir. Before standing he motioned to Kamil, “Come, bathe me,” he walked from the room, to his private bathroom.</p><p>Nasir just stayed there till the man had left the room. With the help of the other boys they got Aladdin’s unconscious form up and carried him to the baths. The heat of the water rousing him as they sat him in the curved seat designed for unconscious harem boys, so they could still be cleaned without fear drowning.</p><p>‘Hmm,” Aladdin blinked slowly, looking around.</p><p>Nasir suddenly was in his line of vision in the water as well, when two sets of hands began to soap his chest, looking up slowly he saw they were fellow servants helping him wash, through they were doing it all really. No, he frowned his thoughts slow and sluggish, not fellow servants he was a harem boy now. He blinked stupidly at Nasir, who was holding him gently. “wh-what happened,” he coughed his throat sore.</p><p>Nasir gestured to the serving boys to grab a chilled mug of juice. Holding it to Aladdin’s lips “Just small sips,” he said.  </p><p>Aladdin moaned softly as the juice soothed his sore throat.</p><p>“What do you remember?” Nasir asked pulling the cup away.</p><p>Aladdin blushed, “Jafar was inside me and I cummed so hard, it felt so good, everything went white, and I could feel Jafar cumming inside me and you against my back.”</p><p>Nasir grinned at the red cheeks, “That is about it, you passed out, but Jafar was happy, really happy with you.”</p><p>“He was?” Aladdin asked shyly.</p><p>Nasir nodded, “Yes he told he to look after you, before he went for his own bath.” Nasir leaned in as kissed Aladdin softly and almost chaste, “And I will look after you.”</p><p>Aladdin gave a soft grin as his eyes grew tired and he let Nasir and the servant boys wash his tired body, the heat of the water and their gentle touch lulling him back into sleep.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay finally got it finished.<br/>Might do another chapter or two anything that you readers would like to see happen? or just an idea? let me know in comments and ill see what i can do you for. </p><p>Eventually i wouldn't mind trying to get most of the Disney movies covered, so any ideas throw them at me.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>